User talk:Zo1a
Hi there! Welcome to the Kencyr Wiki, and thank you for your contributions! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what pages other people have been editing, and where you can help. :Questions? You can ask at the Help desk or on the associated with each article, or post a message on my talk page! :Need help? The Community Portal has an outline of the site, and pages to help you learn how to edit. :Please every time you edit, so that we can recognise you! I'm really happy to have you here, and look forward to working with you! Thanks for the uploads! Matthew Jude Brown 23:57, 23 December 2008 (UTC) Taniscent Looks good! I fixed a really tiny grammatical error and that looks like it. I'll probably add pointers to the exact chapters these things happen in, but otherwise I don't see much to add. Thanks! Matthew Jude Brown 05:17, 24 December 2008 (UTC) Is there a template that lets you cite stuff? I couldn't seem to find one, it would be very simple to add the chapter list but it would be nice if we could do a wikipedia-type cite rather than cluttering up the main article. Zo1a 05:20, 24 December 2008 (UTC) :I did a few simple ones: they're listed on Kencyr Wiki:Templates. Basically for , for , for , and for . Haven't worked out a way for citing . I'd like to improve those later - perhaps have the template insert the chapter name as well as number with some kind of look-up. I don't really want to cite page numbers since they differ between editions. You can use Wikipedia-style / pairs to reference and then a References section with in it at the end to pull them together. I think is the help page for that. :Hope that helps! & glad you know some Wikipedia stuff, it helps! Matthew Jude Brown 05:34, 24 December 2008 (UTC) I was a little surprised you weren't using the actual open-source Wikipedia software, were there particular benefits to this one, or was it a server-space thing? I've got lots of server space... ;) I'm actually only whining because of the ads, truth be told--wish we could get rid of them, I've had a couple throw javascript errors and prevent parts of the page from loading. Zo1a 05:56, 24 December 2008 (UTC) :Mostly simply that this way I don't have to sysadmin it. I do that work for work; I have enough of it for paid work ;) And then there's all the keeping up with security updates and all that nonsense. :There's also the fact that I don't want it depending on my, or anyone else's, ability / remembering to pay for bandwidth or having the time to do the sysadmin work. This way, at least, even if I flake out on everything, it still stays up and maintained. The project will outlast one individual's interest in it. :The content is always open and Wikia provide database dumps, so we can move on if we ever really need to. Matthew Jude Brown 06:38, 24 December 2008 (UTC)